walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Savior 19 (TV Series)
This Savior is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He was a member of the Saviors before defecting to the Militia. After the war ends, he becomes a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" This man is one of the Saviors taunting Rick's group as they attempt to travel to the Hilltop. Once Rick's group is finally captured in the woods, he witnesses Negan's taunts as he selects one of them to be executed. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" This man and the other Saviors witness Negan beat Glenn and Abraham to death. Afterwards, he and the Saviors leave the area and head back to the Sanctuary. "Sing Me a Song" This man witnesses Mark's face getting ironed by Negan for having a secret relationship with one of his wives, Amber. "Hearts Still Beating" This man participates in the second raid of Alexandria. Later on, as Negan and Spencer play pool and discuss Spencer's negotiations to persuade Negan to kill Rick and appoint him the new leader of Alexandria, this man watches along with other Saviors and Alexandrians. Following Rosita's attempt at executing Negan, this man raises his weapon and points it at the Alexandrians, ready to open fire pending orders. After Arat executes Olivia, this Savior points his gun at Tobin and holds him back as he attempts to run towards Olivia. Soon after the altercation, Negan and the rest of the Saviors leave, taking Eugene with them. "Hostiles and Calamities" This man is seen at the Sanctuary, standing behind David while Negan is talking to Eugene. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" This man is among the soldiers to accompany Negan, Simon, Gary, Arat, Roy, and several others as they attempt to disarm the Alexandrians. After the Scavengers' betrayal and the reveal of the undead Sasha, this Savior engages in the firefight that breaks out. Afterwards, he watches as Negan prepares to execute Carl until sudden reinforcements from the Kingdom and Hilltop arrive. After multiple Saviors are killed by the Militia, this man is among the Saviors to escape onto Negan's convoy and prepare for war at the Sanctuary. Season 8 "The Damned" This man is among the Saviors to attack Alexandria and flees when the Militia returns fire. Later, he seeks refuge at the satellite outpost and surrenders to the Militia. "Monsters" This man is tied up and sorted into one of four chain gangs. He and the other POW's are transported along a rural highway to the Hilltop, until a swarm of zombies emerge from the woods and fall down a hill where they attack the survivors. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" This man sits outside the Hilltop with the other Saviors as their fates are discussed by Maggie and the others. Ultimately, he is allowed to stay at the Hilltop in a makeshift prison that was built when Maggie chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. However, he and the others are only being kept alive as bargaining chips and will be killed off if there are no prisoners to be released by the Saviors. "How It's Gotta Be" The man and the other Saviors remain in the prison when Maggie demands Dean to be let out. He watches as Alden attempts to dissuade Maggie executing him, but Maggie suddenly shoots Dean in the face, killing him. This Savior and the others watch on as Maggie threatens Alden and Dean's body is taken away. "Do Not Send Us Astray" This man remains captured in the makeshift prison at the Hilltop. Later that night, Henry breaks in to the pen, looking for the savior who killed his brother. Fortunately, due to Henry's poor actions, this man and the other Saviors manage to escape until chaos breaks loose. As a small herd from the outside begin to break througn Hilltop's gates, this man alongside a few other defectors, barricade the gates with one another. "Still Gotta Mean Something" This man helps clean out the makeshift prison alongside the other defectors. "Wrath" Following the threat of an attack on Hilltop, this man evacuates the Hilltop with the other defectors and refugees. He assists Tara and Alden of securing the forest until Oceanside wipes out the invading Saviors with molotovs. Season 9 Sometime after the events of the war, this man permanently defected to the Hilltop and became a trusted resident. "A New Beginning" This man witnesses Maggie's speech and the execution of Gregory, following his attempted murder. "The Bridge" This man is on guard duty atop wall. "Stradivarius" This man is seen walking by as Carol and Henry arrive at Hilltop. "Evolution" This man is seen walking around town, and later on guard duty atop the wall. "Adaptation" This man is present at Jesus' funeral. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Trivia *This man is among the several Savior defectors to have moved to the Hilltop in Season 9, along with Alden. It is unknown exactly when he made the decision to move as Alden stated in "Wrath" that the other defectors had chosen to move back to the Sanctuary. Category:The Militia Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alive Category:Unnamed Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Reformed Category:The Coalition Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists